


The two angels.

by TheTrueGaylord



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: M/M, Multi, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueGaylord/pseuds/TheTrueGaylord
Summary: *Mint- Underfell Sans*Blood/Boss- Underfell Papyrus*Stretch- Underswap Papyrus*Blue- Underswap Sans*Tw ecto breasts? Some people don't like them.





	The two angels.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I hope you guys like it!!

Darkness, red, and blindfolds were all he saw. Until the blue and orange angels came. Blood, or Boss as he was told to call him by when company was over, told him to be on his best behavior, and let him leave his room. Stretch and Blue, two time travlers coming to explore and see what other versions of them were like. The first day Mint had to stay in the kitchen or by Blood's side, not allowed to speak. After their nightly ah...'fun' Blood gave him permission to speak, to the' lazy one'. 

Blue and Stretch were concerned. Here for only one day and the small almost stray cat version of Blue seemed terrified. Then the screams they heard that night, concerned them. He sounded so scared, Stretch tried his best to protect his brother by holding him to his chest, and vowed to try to save the small tailed version of his brother. 

The next morning Mint made a huge breakfast, waffles, fruit, homemade syrup, and fresh squeezed orange juice. He made Blood his usual breakfast of black coffee and bacon. Once Blood ate he instructed Mint to dress in thigh highs, panties and a robe. To "entertain" their guests. Mint did as told as Blood went to wake their guests. 

Blue was already up and about doing his yoga, Stretch was of course still asleep, Blood barged in and anounced breakfast and that Mint would be entertainment for the day while he worked. 

Blue popped his head up looking confused "Entertainment...? " But the only answer he received was a dark chuckle and he barked "Mint. Get your useless ass inside here you fuck. " 

"Y-yes boss!" Was the meek reply as Mint stumbled in holding his tail. He had fat chubby red thighs, wearing black thighs highs cut to look like kittens. He had on a very thin short robe and a scared expression. Stretch sat up, and awkwardly patted the bed. Mint skuttled over sitting, legs pressed tightly together. 

"Good mutt... Do whatever they say understand?" Blood hissed making mint flinch and nod. Blood couldn't help but look over at how vulnerable Mint looked. He felt very generous, sharing him like that, giving stretch he grunted. "not too many marks understand? He's very.... Trained. His safe word is game over. Though if you're enjoying yourself. Don't stop, he can survive. Isn't that right pet?" Blood traced a finger over mint's cheek chuckling. "Well. There's food. Mint has a few g if you want anything else. My room is off limits." And with a quick nod and a slam of the door he was gone. 

It was silent for a while, Blue was trying to process how could someone be so mean, Stretch was trying to wake up and think of something to say, and mint was trying not to cry. Finally Blue spoke up,not in his usual cheery baby voice. "How long has this gone on?"  
Mint looked startled at the question. "T-two years." He was still anxiously petting his tail with a whine. Stretch finally spoke up. "He said don't leave marks... Does he leave them? I know some people found the way to scar ectoflesh..."Mint only nodded. Blue kneeled in front of the two, frowning. "Could... We see? We promise, we aren't going to hurt you. We heard you... Last night. You seemed so scared.." Blue wiped away a tear as he spoke shaking his head. He had to be strong.

"F-full body or just my thighs?" Was Mint's reaction. They looked surprised,stretch answered. "Full body." Mint slowly stood, after a shy "excuse me" to blue who climbed onto the bed. Mint formed his full body, Soft round belly and two perky full breasts. Slowly he dropped the robe, flinching at the gasps from the two. Bite marks, on several areas, both nipples, shoulders,thighs. Scratches, cigarette burns and whip marks litered his body, he slowly turned to show the same marks on his back and butt.

"Oh my god... Paps. We have to take him with us. He won't survive here any longer paps.... He's so.." Blue cried hugging his brother who too looked in shock. Stretch slowly picked up the robe handing it back to mint.

"You can... Put this back on. And... You can come back with us... If.. You think you can." Stretch had a million thoughts running through his head. How the fuck did he think this would be a good idea? How the fuck would he protect both his brother and this new little stray cat Sans? But he knew he couldn't just leave him here! They needed a plan.


End file.
